


Why Don't You Stay

by WinchesterWytch



Series: We've Got Tonight [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bob Seger, F/M, Longing, Melancholy, We've Got Tonight, challenge, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: A longing to be needed. A light in the darkness.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: We've Got Tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Why Don't You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @rockhoochie and her @rockhoochies1K follower challenge, Love Supernatural Style.
> 
> Credits: Thanks to my friend Candice, @cleighwrites for being a fabulous beta and editor, and for the wonderful aesthetic. Thanks to Stacey, @princessmisery666 for a quick beta review and her amazing suggestions!

The slap of bare feet echoes off the walls as you race down the hallway, sliding to a stop at door number eleven. You fling it open, not bothering to knock. A sob escapes your lips at the sight of the dejected hunter sitting on the edge of his bed, head buried in his hands. With a flick of your wrist, the door closes behind you, and you rush forward, dropping to your knees in front of him. Nudging your way in between his legs, you wrap your arms around him.

He hesitates for only a moment before sliding his arms around you and burying his face in your hair. His silent tears dampen the top of your head, and you tighten your hold, trying to pull him closer. Rubbing your hands up and down his back you try to soothe away his pain and sorrow, hoping he’ll take the comfort you offer and not push you away. He begins to relax under your touch then abruptly stands, bringing you with him, and you meld your body to him, offering him the support he craves.

You’d give your life for this broken man clinging to you, do anything to take away the anguish and guilt he carries deep in his soul. But you know that he will never willingly let you in. Will never include you in his future plans, too afraid of putting you in danger, fearful of being the cause of your inevitable demise. Still, here you are, desperately needing him to understand how you feel, that none of that matters to you.

Not caring what tomorrow brings, you whisper into his chest, “**_We’ve got tonight_**.”

His hands slide from your back to grip your biceps, and he gently pushes you away. Liquid pools of olive green search your face, imploring; your slight nod is all he needs. His fingers dent the muscles of your arms as you push up on your toes to meet the plush pink skin that smashes into your lips.

Your fingers dance over his hips, and up to his chest, a hand stops to rest over his heart. The rapid staccato of it makes you whimper, and you slide your arms around his neck pulling him closer, intensifying the kiss as your fingers card into his hair, blunt nails gently scratching his scalp.

He moans, releasing your mouth and dropping his head to your shoulder, his teeth nipping at your earlobe, his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of your neck. 

* * *

* * *

He’s never told her, but she’s the beacon of light shining through the black haze that surrounds him. If not for her, he would have let heartache and despair consume him years ago. Let the thoughts that attack him in the darkness turn him into someone,_ something _different.

When the door opens, he knows it’s her without having to look. There’s a warmth, a sense of her that reaches out and tugs at his heart whenever she’s near. He squeezes his eyes closed, trying to keep the tears at bay, not wanting her to see his weakness. But when she kneels in front of him and slips her arms around his waist, he embraces the light. Years of anger, frustration, and guilt seep out of him; as if she has the power to draw the emotions from his body, to cleanse him and leave hope and affection in her wake.

The need to feel her closer is all-consuming, and he stands, pulling her up with him. She seems to sense his need and presses her body against his. When she whispers, ’_we’ve got tonight_,’ his heart jack-rabbits. Could it be possible? Could she really feel the same? He pulls away, desperately searching her face for confirmation. He’s **_longed for love_**, just** _like everyone else does_**, but never felt that he would find it, that he deserved it; his hopes fading further with each new threat they fend off.

He hesitates a moment longer, afraid. Afraid that it’s not real, afraid of ruining a friendship, afraid of tainting the light inside her. She nods, and he breaks; her lips are warm and supple against his as she pushes up to meet him. Her fingers skim over his body, a hand resting for a moment over his heart. She whimpers and pulls him closer, her fingers reaching up and scraping his scalp, sending a shudder through his body. He moans and releases her mouth to bury himself in her neck.

* * *

* * *

He clings to you like a man starved for touch, and you realize that you feel the same. That need for human affection, a simple touch or smile, the knowledge that someone would miss you if you were gone, is suddenly unbearable. You’ve been so lonely, **_longing for shelter_**, a shelter that only this man can give you. The same feeling of shelter that you want to give him in return.

You tilt your head, scraping your cheek along his scruff-covered jaw. His lips caress the shell of your ear, his breath a whisper on your skin, as he moves to slowly place kisses along your jawline until his lips cover yours once more. His tongue sweeps across your lips, and when you feel him smile into the kiss, you let out a contented sigh. He pulls back and brushes the tips of your noses together.

His eyes search yours once again, desire, longing, and this time hope shine through the despair in the sea-green depths. You take a step back and then hop up, wrapping your legs around him, and his arms tighten around your waist. Bringing your hands around to cup his face, you pull him toward you. You bite his lower lip, and when he opens his mouth, your tongue dances across his. His breath is warm, caressing, and he tastes like cinnamon and coffee. ** _Who needs tomorrow?_ ** You’d happily stay the night wrapped in his arms.

A hand slides up your back and he presses between your shoulder blades, trying to bring the two of you closer together. He tilts his head back and you follow, deepening the kiss further, willing him to feel the longing, the love that you have for him. When the need for air is too much, the two of you break away, panting.

He peels you from his body and rests his hands on your hips, making sure you’re steady on your feet before he drops his hands and turns away. You feel utterly bereft without his touch; a compelling need to feel him near sends a pleasant shiver down your spine.

You longingly watch as his smooth muscles flex while he walks to the door, locking it and turning off the overhead light, anticipating the feel of them under your fingers once again. The small bedside lamp casts a warm glow throughout the room and your breath hitches when he turns back to you. His smile is dazzling and his eyes glisten in the soft light. He reaches a hand out to you and you smile back, placing your hand in his.

As he pulls you closer, he whispers, “**_We’ve got tonight. Why don’t you stay?_ **” 


End file.
